Track 88
by Tsunayoshi.ciel
Summary: Tao menghampiri meja itu. Melihat sebuah kertas kecil yang bertulisan " I'm back, hyung " dan meremas nya


Title : Track 88

Author : Daehyun imnida

Genre : Romance XD

Rating : T

Chapter :

1

He's back

cast : Huang Zi Tao or Tao (EXO)  
Wu Yi Fan or Kris (EXO)  
and others

Disclaimer : -saya mengikuti cerita junjou romantica karena saya mendapatkan inspirasi dari soundtrack nya. Tapi saya ga sepenuh nya mengikuti cerita asli nya kok :D  
-mereka bukan milik saya, tapi cerita asli punya saya Xd

Warning : BOY X BOY, ADA UNSUR GILA(?) NYA , CERITA DI LUAR KENORMALAN, ANEH ==V, jika ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang kalian kurang paham, tolong gunakan otak kalian untuk mengerti maksudnya #plak, Tyops bertebaran. dan juga bahasa gaul (?) XD

* * *

Suatu pagi yang cerah. pemuda china bernama Tao membuka tirai toko kue nya.

Benar! Ia membuka bisnis kue untuk mengisi kekosongan nya saat ia tidak begitu sibuk dengan mata kuliah nya.

Pemuda sederhana dengan mata sipitnya ini mulai membereskan kedai ini, menyiapkan berbagai jenis kopi dan Coklat, menyusun bebagai jenis kue di depan toko nya untuk memperkenalkan kue- kue nya, mengepel lantai, mencatat daftar menu di papan depan.

Dan tepat pukul 9 pagi, toko kue nya dibuka. Saat ia memutar papan bertulisan '_open'_ para gadis-gadis yang sudah menunggu dari tadi pun masuk.

Tao dengan senyum ramah dan keterampilan nya melayani pelanggan-pelanggan nya terlihat sangat profesional. Padahal membuka kedai kue ini berdasarkan iseng-iseng nya karena ia pecinta makanan manis.

_" Oppa, bisa kau lukis minuman kopi ku ini ? " _

_" Apa oppa sudah punya kekasih ? " _

_" Oppa aku ingin tambah lagi! " _

_" Tempat ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku merasa nyaman disini " _

_" Aku menunggu menu kue baru nya "_

Walau lelah, tapi Tao menjalani nya dengan sepenuh hati, karena memang ini adalah hobby nya yang harus ia keluarkan dan ditekuni.

Dan setelah pelanggan-pelanggan nya selesai menikmati kue-kue dan jenis-jeni minuman Kopi, Tao akan selalu mengatakan _" terima kasih sudah mampir . Aku harap kalian datang kembali untuk mencoba kue-kue ku "_ kata nya tidak lupa dengan senyum dan keramahan nya. Membuat para kaum hawa senang dan jatuh hati pada nya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tidak terasa jam 4 sore pun tiba, sebentar lagi toko nya akan di tutup. Ia juga butuh istirahat kan ? Tao mulai membereskan kursi dan menaruh semua kue-kue nya di penyimpanan kue.

Namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu kedai nya berbunyi. Seorang pria datang dengan santai nya. Tao yang melihat nya pun menghampiri kasirnya .

" Ada yang bisa ku bantu ? " Tanya Tao ramah. ' Seperti nya bukan orang sini ' kata batin Tao .

" Aku pesan America Capuccino dan kue tiramisu nya" kata orang itu sambil meletak kan beberapa lembar uang di meja itu.

" Di bawa pulang ? " Tanya Tao ragu. Masalah nya ini sudah jam pulang kerja nya.

" Tentu saja makan disini " kata orang itu cuek meninggalkan Tao yang bembeku seketika' apa-apain orang ini, tidak sopan, tatapan nya menyebalkan ' kata batin nya kesal saat menatap mata itu melihat Tao.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, Tao berjalan membawa pesanan orang itu. Kalian tau, kalau kalian bertanya apakah Tao masih mendapatkan pengunjung lagi kalian salah. Tempat ini sudah sepi, hanya orang itu saja yang duduk dengan tampang menyebalkan sedang melihat keluar jendela.

' Tampang manis tapi kelakuan nya menyebalkan ' umpat Tao. Ia lebih baik melayani pengunjung wanita dari pada pria ini

" Maaf menunggu lama, ini pesanan nya " kata Tao sambil meletak kan pesanan itu di meja. Saat Tao mengangkat kepala nya, ia melihat laki-laki itu menatap diri nya tajam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan Dan kaki nya.

" Ada lagi yang bisa ku bantu ? " Tanya Tao 'terpaksa' ramah

" Tidak. Pergilah " ucap orang itu yang mengundang empat siku-siku di kepala Tao' kurangajar! ' Batin Tao kesal. Untung saja tempat ini sepi, kalau tidak para fans-fans Tao akan melihat kilatan mata Tao yang sedang menahan marah.

Saat Tao bejalan sambil memaki-maki orang itu dalam hati nya, ia tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatu nya yang lepas, alhasil itu menyebabkan ketidakseimbangan tubuh nya dan Tao pun terjatuh...

**Brukkk! **

Seseorang memegang pinggang nya! Tao hampir saja menyentuh lantai itu. Padahal ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana sakit nya saat jatuh. Tapi...

Seseorang memegang pinggang nya dengan erat!

Orang itu dengan mudah nya menarik pingggang Tao dan mendaratkan tubuh Tao menempel ke badan orang itu. Tao juga dapat merasakan nafas orang itu menggelitik telinga nyaaa, tunggu

" Gaahhh! " Teriak Tao menjauhi orang itu. Tenyata yang menyelamatkan nya adalah orang menyebalkan itu!

" Kau tidak apa-ap- "

" Pergi! ! " Teriak Tao menjauhi orang itu. Orang menyebalkan itu menyelamatkan nya. Aaakkkhhh Tao tambah kesal!

Orang itu mendekati Tao " bukan nya berterima kasih malah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Mana sopan santun mu ? " Tanya orang itu dengan santai nya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Tao yang saat itu sedang berjongkok

" Maaf saja ya kalau aku ini kurang sopan dimata mu " kata Tao membuang muka nya sebal. Orang ini omongan nya nyakitin + menyebalkan.

" Lalu ? " Tanya orang itu . Rasa nya Tao ingin menjambak rambut nya sebagai bentuk kekesalan nya.

" Go-gomawo yo " ucap Tao setengah hati tidak ikhlas tanpa melihat orang itu.

Orang itu tersenyum miring dan betapa mengejutkan! orang itu mengelus kepala Tao,_ PERHATIAN: KEPALA TAO DI ELUS DENGAN LEMBUT NYA_ oleh orang itu. bahkan itu sukses membuat Tao berdebar-debar =="

Cukup! Tao ingin memaki-maki orang ini. Orang inilah yang jauh tidak sopan ketimbang diri nya.

Tao pun berdiri, melihat orang itu meninggalkan sesuatu di meja tempat duduk nya lalu mengambil tas nya. Ia berjalan sambil menenteng tas di pundak nya dan meminum kopi nya.

sebentar mereka berpandangan satu sama lain membuat orang itu tersenyum mengejek ke arah Tao. Lalu melewati Tao sambil menepuk pundak Tao dan berkata

_" I will see you again, my baby panda "_ ucap nya membuat Tao membeku kaget.

Siapa orang itu. Kenapa ia bicara seperti itu. Pintu kedai itu pun berbunyi lagi, orang itu meninggalkan Tao sendirian dengan meninggalkan tanda tanya.

' Siapa ? ' Tanya batin Tao memegang kepala nya yang tadi di elus kepala nya oleh orang itu.

Tao mencoba mengingat kalimat itu. Kalimat yang pernah di ucapkan oleh seseorang. Tao berusaha mengingat nya, hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Tao menoleh kan kepala nya kasar _" Kris ? "_ Guman Tao. Tidak mungkin kan orang itu ? Orang yang berusaha Tao lupakan. Tiba-tiba kenangan masa lalu nya berputar di kepalanya .

Tao menelan ludah nya. Orang itu telah kembali. Kris sudah kembali Ke korea. Orang yang selama ini Tao tunggu selama 5 tahun itu telah kembali.

" Kris " guman Tao. Ia mengulurkan tangan nya ragu.

**5 tahun**

5 tahun sudah mereka sudah tidak bersama, tanpa kabar, tanpa berita,tanpa cinta Bahkan Tao sudah berhasil move on dari orang itu.

Dan orang itu kembali. Tao tahu betul sifat Kris yang keras kepala mencintai Tao, Kris tidak akan melepaskan Tao.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang memantulkan cahaya orange. Masuk melalui jendela kedai kue Tao. Menyinari Tao yang menyebabkan memantulkan bayangan Tao.

Apa hari kedepan nya... Tao pun tidak tau apakah Tao bisa tenang seperti sebelum nya. Apa hidupnya bisa ia lewati setelah Kris muncul di hadapan nya.

Tao menghampiri meja itu. Melihat sebuah kertas kecil yang bertulisan _" I'm back, hyung "_ dan meremas nya

Dulu tekatnya sudah bulat untuk melupakan Kris yang 5 tahun tidak muncul di hadapan nya. Tapi sekarang apa tekat itu akan terus berdiri ?

Dan Tao tau kenapa Kris kembali karena Kris mencintai Tao, tapi apa Tao masih mencintai Kris setelah di tinggal selama 5 tahun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN/TBC

Annyeong :D  
Pairing Tao-Kris pertama saya :D  
Saya masih 'buta' soal kedekatan mereka sih. Tapi udah berani bikin cerita tentang mereka (_ _ )

Lagu ini biasa saya dengerin saat malam hari. Dan entah kenapa BackSound Junjou Romantica memberikan ku inspirasi.

Kyaa~ lagu nya memang enak ~ XD

Review ?


End file.
